ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kellycast/The First Podcast
Cast * Kelly Nasee as herself. * James Davey''' 'as himself. Transcript The podcast begins at the nighttime im a hotel. * '''Stella: '''Man, i wish I could've watched at least one podcast episode... (sighs) Looks like it won't happen- Then her phone suddenly has a notification. * '''Stella: '''Huh? what's this? Wait a second, oh my gosh! Yes! It's finally here! *'Janna: 'What do you mean by "It's finally here"? And- (sees the phone) Wait a second- Then we actually see the podcast * '''Kelly: '''What's going on guys, Kelly here! And this is the first episode of my brand new series, or should I say.. podcast? So I've been meaning to tell you guys this for such a long time. And now it's happening. So our guest tonight is.... James! a.k.a UserAile7888. * '''James: '''What’s going on, YouTube? And i see the live chat is blowing up already! That’s nice. * '''Kelly: '''Mister Dave, please take a seat during the podcast. * '''James: '''Alright then, Kelly! Oh my god, it’s really nice to see you here. * '''Kelly: '''Yeah, it’s nice to see you here too. So how was your day? * '''James: '''At first, it was average. Now it’s perfect! * '''Kelly: '''Good to hear, so what topic do you want to start today for this podcast. * '''James: '(gasps) Me? Sorry if i’m acting like a superfan here. It’s just that meeting you here in person is great! * 'Kelly: '(chuckles) I know. I know. * '''James: '''So about your creation about The Fantasy Aile. What inspired you to create such masterpiece? * '''Kelly: '''I wouldn’t say it’s a total masterpiece, but i think it’s amazing. So i created The Fantasy Aile with my own childhood. * '''James: '''Tell me more of what inspired you. Kelly then sighs and starts explaining. * '''Kelly: '''So back when i was a kid, i always keep on mispelling the supermarket’s aisle with aile a lot of times which gave myself a lot of bad grades on my writing. Don’t worry i didn’t fail horribly. So later when i was all grown up. I was thinking about my past, where i had a lot of um, experience and things that was great for me. And then one day, when i was making the franchise’s pilot, Magical Shorts. Then that’s when i saw Stella’s creation of Good Ol’ Magic. I wanted to do a concept like that. So at first i wanted to hwlp on that project, but then i realized i still had my pilot unfinished so um, i decided to name the franchise to “The Fantasy Aile” I tried saying that out loud. Then the characters came along, i named Stella from my college friend who you may recongize. So to avoid confusion i renamed her character to Stella M. But it sounded like i’m eating a word so.. yeah! Ever since then, i’ve had a new job as a creator. And i won’t give up on the franchise until popular franchises end. * '''James: '''That was your story? It’s a bit shorter then i thought.. * '''Kelly: '''Well, i didn’t want to go detail after detail about my story. So all of the Fantasy Aile wikis, info peeps out there. Add all of this to the history. * '''James: '''So i have a second question, what inspired you to create other characters that doesn’t have a name called Stella Mirrds. * '''Kelly: '''Well for Elfe, he was inspired by cartoon trolls who has an personality of supportive and dangerous. * '''James: '''So what about Janna? * '''Kelly: '''Janna? Oh i gotta say, she was heavily inspired by some wicked witches. Until i was like: “Oh hey, i think she was a villain long enough. Let’s redeem her character”. Yeah so when i saw some cartoons that have the same villian that doesn’t even redeem themselves.. It’s really annoying! I mean if they had good character into them. Then okay, but keeping them as the big baddies for like 12 years is really getting old with their same goal that they never achieved. * '''James: '''That’s... actually true! Same cartoon villians like Plankton is getting old, but at least they’re a bit enjoyable. So what about Aile? The mythical/human? * '''Kelly: '''Alright so at first, Aile was supposed to be the main character but i shaken things up. * '''James: '''Oh! so in reality, what area takes place in The Fantasy Aile? * '''Kelly: '''Well, there isn’t hurricanes in TFA. But it takes place in Florida. * '''James: '''So why the fantasy? * '''Kelly: '''I.. always had a love for fantasy games. * Category:Transcripts Category:Podcasts Category:YouTube Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Episodes